The present invention relates to window frames and more particularly to window frames that can be installed without screws or fasteners.
Window frames, such as those used in doorlights, are well known. Doorlight frames in particular, usually include two frame halves—one interior and one exterior—that are screwed together or otherwise interconnected. The frame halves are positioned on opposite sides of an object, such as a door, to support a glazing panel, such as insulated glass. Illustrative doorlight frames are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,881 issued Jul. 8, 1997 to Neilly; U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,168 issued Jul. 28, 1992 to Neilly et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,718 issued May 1, 1990 to Artwick et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,967 issued May 10, 1977 to Mulder et al. Although these frames enjoy widespread popularity, they can be relatively time consuming to install. Additionally, the screws used to install the frames, as well as the accompanying screw holes, are unsightly after installation of the frame.
Some “screwless” doorlight frames have been developed in an attempt to solve these problems. An example is illustrated in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/412,763 filed Oct. 1, 1999 by Gerard. The Gerard construction includes two interconnecting systems—one for temporarily connecting the two halves and one for permanently connecting the two halves. Neither interconnecting system is visible from the exterior side of the frame.
Unfortunately, this Gerard frame, as well as similar screwless window frames, is not without its problems. One significant problem with the Gerard construction is that it can be difficult to properly align the two frame halves when attempting to permanently secure them. This increases the time necessary to install the frames. Additionally, with this construction it is possible to intersecure the frames out of alignment. Once the frame halves are interlocked it is extremely difficult to separate and reposition the frame halves, thus the consumer generally has the options of using the misaligned frame or installing a new system. The first option is aesthetically unpleasing and can reduce the life of the doorlight by allowing dust and debris into the frame from the misaligned portions. The latter option is both costly and time consuming.